De perdidos al río
by moskafleur
Summary: Los mugiwara son atrapados durante una fuerte y repentina tormenta. Sanji y Zoro desaparecen sin dejar rastro, para aparecer en una isla desierta. ¿Conseguirán encontrarles a tiempo?¿Conseguirán llevarse bien los dos?¿Qué ocurrirá durante su estancia allí?
1. Prólogo - La tormenta

- Oi, Nami, ¡despierta!

La voz del tirador sacó a Nami se su letargo – Usopp... ¿qué quieres... ? Me estaba... - bostezó – ….echando una siesta... - empezó a desperezarse.

- Ya me he dado cuenta, ya – respondió con ironía, en respuesta a lo cual, Nami le sacó la lengua – pero necesito que veas algo – hay unas nubes negras a lo lejos, han aparecido casi de repente, creo que se acerca una tormenta.

- Eso no es posible, yo misma revisé el cielo antes de echarme a dormir.

- Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero yo que tú le echaba una ojeada al cielo ahora.

Nami, mosqueada, salió a cubierta, seguida de cerca por Usopp.

- ¡La tormenta está muy cerca!¡Si hace un momento estaba a varias millas!¡¿Cómo es posible?! - gritó Usopp.

- No... no lo sé... - Nami estaba algo asustada, normalmente era capaz de prever cualquier fenómeno atmosférico, pero éste le había superado, no podía ser una tormenta normal – ¡avisa a todos!¡Hay que preparar el barco! - Usopp asintió y corrió hacia el interior del barco para avisar a todos aquellos que se encontraran en sus habitaciones.

- ¡Se avecina una tormenta! - gritó Nami para los que se hallaran en la cocina o la torre - ¡Corred!¡No es una tormenta normal!

Los Mugiwara se colocaron en sus puestos requeridos, siguiendo las órdenes de la navegante.

- ¡Sanji-kun , Zoro, recoged las velas!

- ¡Voy volando, Nami-swaaaannn! - respondió Sanji lanzándole un beso con la palma de la mano mientras subía por la red hacia el palo mayor.

- ¡Tómatelo en serio imbécil, y sube de una vez! - Zoro le seguía a escasa distancia.

- ¡Marimo, no me toques los cojones, que te meto el pie en la boca!

- ¡Inténtalo y te tiro al agua, cejas de sushi!

- ¡Ya vale!¡Haced lo que os he dicho, idiotas! - gritó Nami hecha una furia desde el suelo - ¡Nos va a coger la tormenta de lleno!¡Tenemos que prepararnos!

Pero ya era tarde, la tormenta estaba justo encima de ellos, y había traído consigo un fuerte huracán.

La navegante se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, tenían que intentar meterse en el barco y rezar, pues no podían usar el Coup de Burst, porque estaba sin recargar.

- ¡Todos, meteos dentro del barco! - la voz realmente alarmada de Nami, hizo que todos se dieran cuenta del peligro que se les venía encima. Una ola enorme se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos, y el mar estaba muy revuelto. La lluvía impedía la visión, y la navegante era incapaz de divisar el paradero de todos sus nakamas.

- ¡Chicos, agarraos, viene un tsunami! - gritó Usopp en el pasillo. Chopper abrazó a Luffy, y éste le sonrió y le dijo que se tranquilizara. Brook decidió tocar alguna melodía con su violín. Él quería ser como los de la orquesta del Titanic, tocar mientras se hunde. Todo un profesional.

Franky corrió hacia la habitación de Robin, entró y la abrazó, apoyándose en la pared - ¡Nami, Sanji y Zoro están fuera aún! - corrió hacia cubierta.

- ¡Sanji!¡Zoro!¡Bajad, no hay tiempo, rápido! - las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas de pura impotencia se confundían con la lluvia. No podía ver ni dónde estaban esos dos.

Usopp llegó a donde estaba Nami, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia adentro. Sanji y Zoro no aparecían. Usopp, les dio unos segundos para dar señales de vida y entrar a ponerse a salvo, pero la ola estaba a punto de impactar contra el barco.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, cerró la puerta y corrió arrastrando a Nami hacia el interior lo máximo que pudo.

La pelirroja gritaba sus nombres desesperada. La ola chocó contra ellos, y estuvo a punto de volcar el barco, pero el Sunny aguantó.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la tempestad pasó. Y todos salieron de sus habitaciones.

- ¿Estáis todos bien? - dijo Chopper.

- Sanji y... Zoro... no han entrado... - dijo Usopp con dificultad. Todos comenzaron a gritar y a lloriquear. Pero Luffy, intentando dejar a un lado sus emociones, les habló como un capitán.

- Vamos a salir afuera, vamos a mirar por todas partes, rastrearemos la zona con el minimerry y lo que haga falta. Les vamos a encontrar. Son fuertes, son valientes, y carecen de akuma no mi, así que pueden nadar... es imposible que hayan muerto – se le quebró la voz, al terminar la frase - ¡Venga!¡Todos a buscarles!¡Ahora! - se pusieron en movimiento. Nami corrió hacia cubierta, seguida de Usopp. Franky fue hacia el minimerry con Robin y Chopper; necesitarían un médico.

La navegante, seguida del tirador, salió a cubierta casi tropezando, y buscó con la mirada algún marimo, o una cabellera rubia, pero no hubo suerte – Si hubiera predicho esa tormenta... si no me hubiera echado la siesta... si no les hubiera dicho que recogieran las velas... ¡no había tiempo, debí darme cuenta y ponerles a salvo! - comenzó a sollozar.

- No seas dura contigo misma, Nami... - Usopp la puso la mano en el hombro – todo saldrá bien, ya verás como están bien... ¡a lo mejor están volviendo al barco nadando! - intentaba animarla, pero se dio cuenta de que no era fácil, y con razón.

Franky, Chopper y Robin comenzaron la búsqueda.

- Franky, ¿ves algo? - Robin miraba por las aguas, pero no conseguía ver nada. Aún habiendo pasado la tormenta, el mar seguía algo agitado, las aguas estaban revueltas y no conseguía ver nada bajo ellas.

- No, preciosa... el mar está muy oscuro, es imposible... no creo que se viese nada ni con el Shark Submerge...

- Chicos... vamos... - Chopper miraba el agua esperando que en cualquier momento Sanji asomara la cabeza y Zoro apareciera perdido 4 metros más allá, pero no ocurrió.

Tras varias horas buscando, apenados, decidieron volver al barco.

Chopper se acercó corriendo y llorando a Luffy, y le abrazó la pierna - ¿crees que estarán bien?

- Por supuesto que sí, Chopper. Además, no vamos a movernos de aquí. ¡Franky, evita que el barco se mueva de aquí!

- Capitán-san, algunas cajas con comida y sake se han caído durante la tormenta...

- Racionaremos las provisiones – contestó Nami, ya serenada.

- Yo me encargaré de la cocina hasta que encontremos a Sanji – dijo Usopp poniéndose manos a la obra.

- En cuanto al resto, no perdáis de vista el agua, ni el horizonte. En cuanto veáis algo que se les parezca, no dudéis, id a buscarlo como sea – Luffy estaba muy serio, tal y como exigía esa dramática situación. Se estaba comportando como un capitán. - Esta tarde reanudaremos las tareas de búsqueda. Nami y yo saldremos a realizar una partida de búsqueda por los alrededores. Y nos iremos turnando, siempre por parejas, y nunca dos usuarios de akuma no mi juntos, no queremos correr más riesgos.

Luffy volvió a adentrarse en el pasillo, mirando como la luz y la calma tras la tormenta dibujaban un sendero en la madera del suelo - Vamos a encontraros, chicos... os lo juro.


	2. Náufragos

Notó cómo su piel quemaba. Sentía mucho calor en la cara y los brazos, aparte de un fuerte dolor en el brazo. Comenzó a mover los dedos y notó que estaba sobre arena... ¿arena de playa? El sol... pega mucho... debe ser mediodía... o quizás más tarde. Definitivamente, no se encontraba en el Sunny. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero la luz era demasiado cegadora, por lo que volvió a cerrarlos hasta que se acostumbrara un poco.

*¿Qué ha pasado...?* pensó. Hizo uso de su memoria y retrocedió en el tiempo...

FLASHBACK:

Oyó a Nami gritar desde cubierta, parecía realmente alarmada, y hacía un par de minutos había visto a Usopp intranquilo debido a la aparición de unas nubes en lontananza. No le había dado importancia, ya que confiaba en la navegante y en sus predicciones, pero por lo visto, ésta vez... falló.

Bajó de la torre como una exhalación lo antes que pudo y se dispuso a obedecer las órdenes de la arpía usurera. Sanji, que había venido corriendo de la cocina, y él debían recoger las velas lo antes posible, pero ése estúpido moja-braguetas no hacía lo que se le decía; se puso a tontear con la pelirroja una vez más, inconsciente del peligro que corrían.

Mientras subían por la red hacia el palo mayor, ambos se dedicaron toda clase de improperios, pero Zoro no quería llegar a las manos, al menos no ahora, parecía un asunto feo el de la tormenta.

Sanji, ignorando el peligro que la situación suponía, le dio un puntapié en la cabeza al llegar al final de la red; evidentemente, con la intención de provocarlo y empezar otro de sus piques absurdos.

- ¡¿Qué cojones haces, cejas de molinillo?! - la lluvia era tan densa que apenas podían verse ya el uno al otro - ¡Recoge las velas!

- ¡Qué ya voy, cara de red! - respondió el rubio - ¡Cara.. de.. red!

- ¿¡Qué mierda de insulto es ése!? - el rubio crispaba los nervios de Zoro.

- ¡Cuerpo jota! - gritó Sanji entre risas.

- ¡Deja de hacer el imbécil, cejas de sushi!¿¡Has recogido las velas por ese lado!?

- ¡Sí, marimo!¡Vamos a bajar! - respondió el cocinero. Zoro asintió en silencio.

El agua le impedía abrir los ojos siquiera, pero sintió que algo andaba mal. El viento era muy fuerte, y el movimiento del mar, extraño. Consiguió abrir los ojos con dificultad y vio como una gran ola caía sobre ellos como una manta.

- ¡Sanji! - fue lo último que consiguió articular antes de que aquel tsunami les tragara por completo, arrancándolos del barco como si los succionara. Vio como el rubio era engullido antes, pero la ola fue más dura con él. Lo golpeó fuertemente contra el mástil antes de arrojarlo al mar.

El peliverde, por el contrario, había conseguido sujetarse a una soga que colgaba del barco con sus fuertes brazos. Buscó con la mirada al rubio, pero no conseguía ver nada, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido; si no le encontraba ya, se ahogaría.

De repente, distinguió algo de una tonalidad rosada. *¡Su camisa!*. Sin dudarlo, soltó el cabo y nadó y buceó hacia aquel bulto. La corriente lo arrastraba, pero no podía permitirse quejas, tenía que sacar del mar a su nakama. Cuando llegó a él, su pulso se paró durante unos segundos, estaba sangrando; su costado sangraba. Buscó una posición mediante la cual no tocara la zona dañada mientras nadaban hacia el barco, pero el problema vino cuando otra gran ola, aunque de menos magnitud que la anterior, les sumergió. Zoro cogió todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron antes de ser engullido por el mar y abrazó al rubio. Le tapó la nariz y pegó su boca contra la de éste, metiéndole todo el aire que pudo, quedándose él sin apenas oxígeno. Después, tapó su boca también y dejó que la corriente les arrastrara, pues era imposible nadar hacia el barco y por tanto contra ella. Al cabo de un minuto aproximadamente, la corriente les sacó a flote, pero muy lejos de dónde estaban.

*Estamos... en medio del océano... y está herido... ¡No podemos morir aquí!* pensó el peliverde desesperado. *Creo que la corriente venía... de allí* miró en una dirección *Por tanto, debemos nadar en ésa dirección... bueno, debo* miró al rubio. Sacó la corbata del cocinero de su cuello y la usó para atarle las manos; pasó éstas alrededor de su cuello y se lo colgó a la espalda.

A pesar de su dolor de brazo, comenzó a nadar lo más rápido que pudo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que empezó a nadar, pero, de repente, vio una isla. *Gracias, si estás ahí arriba, seas lo que seas, gracias.* Nadó hacia ella*Aunque teniendo en cuenta mi reputación y actos, probablemente estés ahí abajo* rió para sí.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

*Así que llegué aquí, y me quedé tirado durmiendo en la arena... sí, es propio de mí* suspiró terminando de abrir los ojos *¡...!* se incorporó sobresaltado - ¡SANJI!

Se levantó y no tardó en encontrarlo, unos metros más allá descansaba el cuerpo inmóvil de su nakama. Por un momento temió lo peor. *No, no, no pienses en ello, búscale el pulso*. Y así lo hizo, parecía tener, pero era muy débil. - ¡Vamos, cara sushi, no me jodas! - su costado aún sangraba, así que le abrió aquella ridícula camisa rosa de floripondios. Esperaba encontrarse el torso del rubio atravesado o algo por el estilo, pero gracias a... lo que quiera que cuidara de Zoro... no parecía tener nada roto, sólo un gran moratón; aunque eso no era precisamente tranquilizador, si tenía una hemorragia interna estaba jodido.

Chopper le había dando alguna que otra clase sobre primeros auxilios, por si acaso, así que tuvo que tirar de su escasa experiencia médica. Lo primero era sacar el agua de los pulmones del cocinero.

Le hizo el boca-boca, durante unos 10 minutos. Zoro no podía más, veía que su nakama no se despertaba y estaba, por primera vez, aterrado.

- ¡Estúpido cocinero!¡Escupe el puto agua! - estaba al borde del llanto mientras presionaba su pecho - ¡Vamos! - gritaba. Las lágrimas empezaban a asomar en sus ojos. Se le estaba muriendo en los brazos prácticamente.

Sanji giró la cabeza de golpe y vomitó, al menos, 1 litro de agua de mar en los pantalones de Zoro. El peliverde no podía ser más feliz en esos momentos. Le apartó el pelo de la cara.

- ¡Shitty cook!¡Nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de que me vomitaras encima! - sonrió.

- ¿Dónde... dónde estoy? - respondió el rubio aturdido.

Su expresión se volvió seria - Eres un egocéntrico – puso énfasis en la siguiente palabra - ESTAMOS – y miró hacia la frondosa selva que se erguía ante ellos - en una isla.

- Brillante observación, marimo.

- ¡Cállate, cejas de caracol!

- ¡¿Has llorado?! - preguntó Sanji sorprendido. El espadachín tenía los ojos llorosos.

- ¡Claro que no! - respondió éste enfadado.

*Ya, claro, tss* sonrió el rubio para sí.

Sanji hizo un gesto de dolor al intentar incorporarse para quedarse sentado.

- ¿Te duele? Temo que sea una hemorragia interna, ero-cook... - comentó Zoro preocupado.

- Siempre tan positivo, me encantas – sonrió sarcástico.

- Mientras no tosas, mees o cagues sangre, significará que estás bien – respondió levantando el pulgar como señal de aprobación.

- No voy a llamarte para que veas mi caca cada vez que quiera cagar, lo siento – hizo una pausa para mirar a su alrededor – Supongo que estamos aquí debido a la tormenta... ¿Dónde están los demás?¿También cayeron del barco?

- No que yo sepa, sólo caís... - no terminó la frase. Recordó que sólo había caído Sanji, él sólo se tiró a sacarle –_caímos _nosotros – No sabía porque se corrigió, supuso que para no hacerle sentir culpable.

- Qué torpe, marimo...

- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar!

- E-Espera... yo estaba inconsciente... - a lo que Zoro asintió con la cabeza - … eso significa... que tú nos trajiste hasta aquí.

- Sí... (?) - Zoro no parecía entender sus razonamientos.

- ¡Oh, mierda, estamos perdidos! - Sanji se cubría la mano con la cara y hablaba con tono lastimero - ¡Seguro que has nadado en dirección contraria!¡Milagro que no hemos llegado ya a Raftel!

- ¡Gilipollas!¡Encima que te rescato!¡He tenido que hacerte hasta el boca boca! - le replicó el espadachín, y después se limpió los labios con la camiseta poniendo cara de asco.

- ¿¡Me has besado!? - Sanji se aterrorizó, la sola idea de que el marimo le hubiera besado le daba escalofríos.

- ¡No te he besado!¡Eran primeros auxilios, estúpido cocinerucho!

- ¡Yo guardaba mis suaves labios para Nami-san, y tú los has profanado!¡Alga bastarda!

- Oh, perdone usted, señor cara arroba, la próxima vez dejaré que se ahogue en el fondo del mar o que se lo coma un rey marino, ¿le parece? – se levantó completamente y se fue andando por la playa.

Sanji aún ligeramente incorporado en la arena, le gritó - ¡Estoy herido!¿¡Vas a irte así!?

Sanji tenía razón, no podía dejarle a su suerte en ése estado – Tsk.. - murmuró, y volvió sobre sus pasos de mala gana. Cuando llegó a él, le ayudó a levantarse, haciendo que se apoyara en su hombro. Sanji se quejaba por el dolor, parecía una contusión fuerte, aunque no parecía tener nada roto.

- ¡Con cuidado, marimo!¡Estoy herido!¡Más despacio!

- ¡Ya he tenido bastante cuidado!¡Cuando me preocupo por ti, me desprecias, así que jódete y camina! - respondió toscamente, y se adentraron en la selva, aunque no demasiado. *Será gilipollas... la próxima vez, que se ahogue*

Sanji no dijo nada al respecto, sólo se quedó pensativo. Aquellas palabras le habían dolido un poco, aquel estúpido marimo había conseguido hacerle sentir culpable. *Me salvó la vida... Tsk, ahora estoy en deuda con la marmota verde ésta... * pensaba *Intentaré ser amable*.

El cocinero apenas pudo andar 10 minutos, estaba débil después de accidente, así que se sentó sobre una gran roca – Marimo, no puedo más, busca un estanque, lago o manantial, necesitaremos agua... o algo de comer... sí, también haría falta.

- Pero yo no sé qué plantas se pueden comer, éso lo sabes tú. Además, necesito desinfectarte esa herida, no es profunda, pero si se te infecta...

- ¿Preocupado por mí, marimo? - preguntó el rubio en un tono presumido.

- Por supuesto que sí – respondió el espadachín, y se giró nada más decirlo, buscando con la mirada algún sendero ya trazado que indicara la existencia de habitantes.

Sanji se quedó muy sorprendido. A diferencia de él mismo, Zoro estaba actuando de forma sensata, madura y responsable, dejando atrás sus absurdas peleas; le hacía quedar como alguien infantil e inmaduro. *Tsk... yo soy más responsable que él... siempre cuido de mis chicas*

- Venga, yo creo que estoy bien ya, buscaré comida, tú busca agua, nos reuniremos en... - lo pensó mejor – Oye, voy a buscar piedras, voy a hacer una cruz con ellas en la arena; será una gran cruz, nos encontraremos allí.

Zoro parecía no entender.

El rubio suspiró – Sé que conseguirás salir de la selva, pero me apuesto mi ojo visible a que no sales por aquí, así que solo tienes que rodear la playa una vez estés en ella, hasta que encuentres la cruz, ¿vale? ¿Lo entiendes, marimo?

- Bien, nos vemos en un rato – respondió éste. Ambos se separaron, cada uno por su camino, Zoro tardó bastante en encontrar un manantial, pero parecía un buen sitio. Con ayuda de sus katanas, cortó varios bambúes, fabricando tubos huecos pero con fondo, por los que introdujo el agua, los tapó con otra rodaja de bambú y se los ató cual mochila a la espalda con unos helechos fuertes. *Soy todo un explorador* pensaba para sí. *El cocinero... - suspiró - es muy testarudo. Por no mencionar que es estúpido, pero eso no es nuevo* rió.

El rubio volvió a la playa y trazó la dichosa cruz con pedruscos que encontró repartidos en la arena, después se puso en marcha. Caminaba con dificultad, le dolía terriblemente el costado, no como para tener una costilla rota o una hemorragia interna, pero sí como para que su músculo estuviera muy resentido- *Maldita alga con patas... * maldecía para sus adentros. Su actitud no hacía más que hacerle sentir más culpable por actuar como un crío - Venga, Sanji, tienes que madurar. Bueno, ya eres maduro, sólo tienes que mostrarlo más. Entonces el marimo, verá que eres mejor que él, y se arrodillará ante ti y te respetará, y serás mejor que él... - continuó hablando tonterías consigo mismo durante largo rato mientras observaba plantas que podían ser comestibles. Consiguió recoger unas cuantas, suficientes para un día.

Cuando volvió, ya eran aproximadamente las 8 de la tarde y empezaba a oscurecer. Se encontró al peliverde sentado en la arena con la mochilita de bambúes a la espalda.

- ¿¡Has llegado antes que yo!? Impresionante – Sanji estaba realmente sorprendido.

- Ha. Ha. - rió con sarcasmo – ¿Trajiste comida?

- ¿Y tú agua?

Ambos mostraron lo que habían obtenido y sonrieron. Sanji calentó su pierna con _Diable Jambe_ y consiguió hervir el agua para purificarla - ¡No sé qué clase de bambúes son éstos, pero resisten el fuego!- rió -¡Deberíamos coger más, serán muy útiles!

Al cabo de un rato, Zoro volvió cargando un gran cargamento de dichos bambúes. Era una suerte que el mastodonte pudiera cargar tanto peso.

- Ahora que lo dices, no son como los normales... - miró hacia la selva curioso – me pregunto... si será ésto lo único anormal en ésta isla...

Sanji, que estaba concentrado prendiendo fuego a duras penas con la pierna al agua, le miró ofendido - ¡Ya empiezas!¡Tú si que eres anormal!

- ¡No hablaba de ti, imbécil! - hizo una pausa pensativo – Aunque la verdad es que te es aplicable – y sonrió de forma arrogante. No pudo resistir la tentación de picarle un poco, estaba en su naturaleza.

El rubio intentó ir a darle una fuerte patada pero le fue imposible, debido al dolor del costado, y se dejó caer al suelo derrotado.

- Deberías hacer reposo, prepararé una... ¡una caseta con los bambúes! - respondió el peliverde. Se acercó al cargamento, y empezó a cortarlos a diestro y siniestro. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya había hecho una pequeña cabaña.

*Lo que no haga éste... * pensó sonriendo para sí.

- No es un palacio, pero tiene dos "hamacas". Serán algo duras... - comentaba Sanji mirando hacia el interior del habitáculo.

- Pero te jodes, ceja espiral – respondió. Se dio la vuelta y quitó los bambúes del fuego para que se enfriaran y así poder beber el agua – échate un rato.

- Espero que sea seguro – dijo el rubio tumbándose cuidadosamente en una de las hamacas. Era sorprendentemente cómoda.

- Debería serlo, además, si ataca algún animal salvaje, lo mataré. Hasta que te cures, me toca a mí defendernos – comentó mientras volvía a la cabaña – debes sentirte como una princesa – rió el espadachín.

El cocinero bufó – ya decía yo... no eras tan maduro...

- ¿Ha? Claro que lo soy, sólo que picarte es uno de esos pequeños placeres que me hacen feliz – se recostó en la otra hamaca cómodamente, con las manos detrás de la nuca.

Sanji sonrió ampliamente. Para él también era divertido. Ese comentario, aun siendo... "negativo", había conseguido aliviarle el dolor del costado. Era un momento agradable de amistad para ambos.

- Por cierto – dijo el peliverde. Sanji le miró, indicándole que continuara. - ¿Has meado, tosido, o cagado sangre cuando estabas sólo?

El rubio se limitó a mirarlo seriamente, sin expresión. *Es un experto en arruinar momentos agradables* - Buenas noches, marimo.

Zoro sonrió satisfecho, y se durmió.


	3. Frío

Zoro se despertó. No sabía qué hora era, y por un segundo pensó que seguían en el barco, pero al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que no. Estaba dentro de la cabaña que había construído el día anterior. Se giró buscando al cocinero, que aún no se había levantado.

Bajó de su hamaca, y fué a despertarle.

- Oi... cocinero... levantate que tienes que hacer el desayuno – No hubo respuesta - ¿Sigues dormido? - le movió el brazo con el fin de despertarle – Cejas de sushi... arriba – no se despertaba.

De repente, se fijó en algo. Sanji tenía los labios algo azulados. *¡...La herida...!* - ¡Cocinero! - se arrodilló ante su hamaca y lo observó. Le buscó el pulso en la muñeca. Gracias a dios, estaba vivo. *¡Con tanto trajín ayer olvidé desinfectártela!*. Abrió la camisa de Sanji y la observó. No era profunda, o al menos no lo parecía, ¡¿entonces por qué?!

- Mmnnññgh... - murmuró Sanji volteando a mirar al intruso. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos... - ¿¡QUÉ COJONES ESTÁS HACIENDO PERVERTIDO!? - se sobresaltó apartando a Zoro de una patada, que le dolió más a él que al espadachín.

Zoro se irguió como pudo - ¡¿Qué me has llamado?!¡Olvidé curarte la herida!¡Iba a hacerlo ahora!¡Estás pálido!¡Creí que la habías palmado! ¡Labios azules! - soltaba frases relacionadas pero inconexas. Nunca fue muy bueno con las palabras – ¡Además, estás helado!¿¡Qué mierda de temperatura corporal tienes tú?!

El rubio comenzó a abrocharse los botones de la camisa mirando con suspicacia y odio – Pervertido...

- ¡Que no! - exclamó Zoro, que echaba chispas.

- Tengo los labios azules, porque me he congelado esta noche. ¡Aquí el que parece un radiador eres tú, tu temperatura corporal es de 40 grados!

- ¡No hacía tanto frío!

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¡Pues no pienso abrazarte por la noche!

Sanji se abrochó el botón más alto de la camisa - ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer algo así, pervertido!¡A mí, el calor humano, sólo femenino!¡¿Entendido?!

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! - Salió de la pequeña cabaña – Tsk... ¡Haz el desayuno, voy a investigar! - gritó desde la playa.

- ¡Si hombre! ¡Para que te pierdas! - pero cuando Sanji salió a buscarle, el peliverde ya no estaba – Qué cruz me ha caído... - suspiró.

Horas después, ya durante el atardecer, Sanji estaba sentado en la arena. Había pasado todo el día solo allí. Realizando pequeños trayectos, de la cabaña a la orilla, y se adentró un poco en la selva.

Hacía horas que ese cabeza de alga no volvía. Por un lado, era normal, se habría perdido, tal y como el rubio pronosticó... por otro, era algo... preocupante; después de todo, estaban solos en esa isla. Tenían que estar juntos siempre, ¿y si a uno le pasaba algo? ¿Quedarse solo para siempre en una isla desierta en medio de ninguna parte? No, gracias. No es que la compañía del cabeza musgo le agradara, aunque tampoco le desagradaba... es que no quería quedarse sólo.

Los rayos anaranjados del sol poniéndose y desapareciendo al horizonte bañaban la playa.

*Naranjas... como el cabello de Na...* Sus pensamientos fueron cortados en seco. Una figura corría hacia el, y no estaba demasiado lejos. *¡Zoro!* - ¡Lo mataré por dejarme todo el día sólo en ésta playa de mala muerte! - murmuró entre dientes. Aunque era una playa bastante agradable, como las de las revistas de turismo. Una playa de aguas cristalinas y arena blanca.

Se levantó, y observó detenidamente al susodicho. No corría porque le persiguiera algo o alguien, de hecho llevaba una sonrisa en la cara. Y un saco. *¿¡Un saco!?*

El espadachín llegó hasta donde el rubio se encontraba, pero antes de hablar recuperó el aliento. Durante esos segundos, Sanji se limitó a mirarle con impaciencia y reproche.

Zoro se irguió de nuevo, sin borrar esa sonrisa estúpida de su cara (según Sanji) – ¡Ya puedes poner una muy buena excusa, marimo, porque te voy a patear de todos modos!

Y seguía sonriendo.

- ¡DEJA DE SONREÍR Y HABLA, IMBÉCIL!

- Cállate, cejillas, mira – dejó caer el saco en medio de la arena entre los dos.

- ¡Oh, un saco! Buen chico, Zoro – comentó con sarcasmo. Cogió una pequeña piedra de la arena y la lanzó tras el - ¡Busca!

- Gilipollas, ¡mira lo que hay dentro! - respondió.

Algo desconfiado, el rubio, abrió el saco. Había varias botellas de sake, algo de fruta (que supuso, Zoro había recogido), un botiquín... *¿¡UN BOTIQUÍN!?* - ¡¿Qué cojones?! ¡¿De dónde has sacado un puto botiquín?! - estaba completamente descolocado.

- Había unas cajas por ahí, se cayeron del barco. Contenían sake y medicinas.

- Qué casualidad... - miró a Zoro suspicaz.

- ¡¿Sigues en ese plan?! Deja de comportarte como un criajo, siéntate que tengo que curarte esa minucia, señor quejica.

El cocinero obedeció, y se sentó en la arena, algo perplejo - ¿V-vas a curarme?

- Bueno, no se mucho de medicinas, pero no tengo que operarte a corazón abierto, con que te o vende... estará bien. Supongo. Y sino, pues te morirás de hemorragia interna.

- ¿¡Qué mierda te ha dado con las hemorragias internas!? - gritó el rubio.

- Cállate, estate quieto – el peliverde le abrió la camisa botón a botón, y por un momento, por una décima de segundo, a Sanji se le pasó por la cabeza que ese momento había sido muy gay, pero no se quejó. Después de todo, Zoro estaba comportándose de manera amable con él por una vez.

Cogió el frasco de alcohol y lo vertió encima de su herida, arrancándole al rubio un quejido.

- No seas nenaza, cejillas.

- ¡Tú si que eres una nenaza!

Limpió los alrededores de la herida, y lo vendó. Todo con tranquilidad. Lo estaba haciendo a conciencia, y el rubio se dio cuenta. Se limitó a observarle en silencio mientras lo hacía.

Se fijó en su piel bronceada, y en como tomaba un tono anaranjado con los últimos rayos del día. En su mirada de concentración. Tenía algún arañazo que otro en la cara, quizás se lo había hecho con algunos arbustos.

- Ya está – sacó a Sanji de sus pensamientos - Haz la cena, yo voy a guardar todo esto – Zoro se levantó, y caminó hacia la cabaña cargando el saco. El rubio asintió en silencio.

Tras terminar de cenar, volvieron a la cabaña. Cada uno se tumbó en su hamaca.

- Oi, cook...

- Si vuelves a preguntarme si he cagado, meado o tosido sangre, te juro por Nami que te doy tal patada que llegas a Raftel y sigues volando hasta dar la vuelta al mundo y volver a ésta isla.

Zoro rió – No era eso, pero está bien que estés atento a esas cosas, no te vayas a morir y tenga que comer las cosas crudas.

- Da gusto, cómo te preocupas por mí – respondió con sarcasmo el rubio, girándose a mirarlo.

- Somos nakamas, es mi deber – le miró y sonrió. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Sanji.

- ¿Q..Qué era lo que ibas a decir?

- Nada, no me acuerdo. He perdido el tren de las ideas... ¡ya me acordaré! - se giró hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda, para dormirse.

El frío de la noche ya empezaba a calar a Sanji. Sus ropas no eran suficientes.

- Oi... marimo

Zoro contestó con un murmullo, estaba al borde de dormirse.

- ¿Me dejas tu camiseta?

Zoro se incorporó sobresaltado y lo miró atónico - ¿¡Qué!?

- ¡Me estoy helando ya!¡Tu temperatura corporal es la de un puto volcán en erupción!

- No voy a abrazarte, cocinerucho.

- ¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?! ¡Te estoy pidiendo tu camiseta! No es mucho, ¡pero mejor que nada sí es!

Zoro asintió, algo extrañado y se le quitó, dejando al descubierto su musculoso pecho, y le lanzó la prenda en cuestión. El cocinero la cogió al vuelo y se la puso – Gracias – Zoro respondió con un simple movimiento de cabeza, y se durmió casi al instante; en cuanto se tumbó de nuevo.

Sanji se acurrucó en su hamaca. La camiseta de Zoro irradiaba calor, era agradable. No moriría congelado. No sabían cuanto tiempo tendrían que estar en aquella isla. ¿Y si estaban allí para siempre? Vivir para siempre en una isla desierta, sin otra compañía que un alga con 3 cuchillas. No sonaba muy idílico. La ausencia de mujeres aterraba a Sanji. ¿¡Hacia quién iba a canalizar su amor!? Y, mucho más importante, y a la vez preocupante, ¿¡hacia quién canalizaría su deseo!? La respuesta aparecía momentáneamente en la mente de Sanji cada vez que su único compañero le dirigía una sonrisa. Era una situación aterradora. Pero se puso a pensar en lo mejor. Nami era una navegante excelente, y Luffy jamás dejaría de buscarles, lo más probable era que no tardaran más de una semana en encontrarles. Con suerte.


End file.
